Inu Yasha and Friends
by Star Skye
Summary: Inu Yasha has come to pay the world of Fushigi yuggi Fruits basket, and real life a visit. He intends to search for the shard by stealing it from Sabrina


Inu Yasha  
  
"I've got a surprise for you Vicky I knew this was gonna happen and since I'm soo rich and all this is what I got you." Sabrina said as she handed Victoria 2 sets of keys. "Why'd you get me 2 car keys am I gonna loose the other one or something?" She asked. "No.." Sabrina said. Victoria looked at Sabrina with a puzzled look. "ooooo! Oh my god you got me a house and a car!???" Victoria shouted. "YEAH!" Sabrina said as she hugged her best friend Victoria. "guess what I bought you a house next door to mine." Sabrina said cheerfully. "Really now we can see each other everyday!" Victoria said happily. Victoria saw a brand new car in front of her house. "How the hell did you afford this?" Victoria asked. "Well.my audition went well, I got a recording contract!" Sabrina yelled. "AHHH!" they all screamed happily. "First Dancing, now screaming girls." Tasuki said as he came out rubbing his head. "OH did you tell Tasuki the good news yet?" Victoria asked.  
  
"ohh Tasuki, I forgot all about you."  
  
"You're mean!" Tasuki said. "Well I got a recording contract with J-Records." Sabrina said. "That's nice."  
  
Sabrina looked at Tasuki like he was stupid, "It means I'm a millionaire!" Sabrina said. "OH well, it's not like we're gonna move our house is huge anyway." Tasuki said. "Well that's right but we can do stuff with this money."  
  
"I've got good news too!" Victoria said. Sabrina then started to pay attention. "Well I got my first case as a lawyer today you know. And I won!" Victoria said. "YEAH! So I really didn't need to buy the house for you did I?" Sabrina asked. Victoria shook her head no. "Oh well I did something for you at least."  
  
"You mind if I sell the house and move somewhere else?"  
  
"Then I get the money back!" Sabrina said. "NO you don't technically the house is mine!" Victoria said. "No. I've got the contract it's under MY name."  
  
"Fine you win, I was joking anyway!" "Even if you sell the house the money goes to me!" Sabrina boasted. "Sometime I wish you weren't so smart." Sabrina walked into her house. "Well Tasuki baby can you fetch my clothes for me so I can get ready for my recording?" Sabrina asked Tasuki. "Yeah sure but try not to use the word fetch."  
  
Tauski walked upstiars. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A girl yelled while running into Sabrina's house. "What the hell are you doing! Kagomai?" The white haired boy said. "What do you think running from that Monster!" She said. The door was blasted down, then Sabrina rushed the girl out of the way. "Stay back the both of you!" the white haired boy said. Instead Sabrina stood up and withdrew her sword. She First threw a lightening bolt at the monster and it's arm was blasted off. Sabrina then jabbed the sword in the monster and the blood poured all over her clothes. "Shit." Sabrina said. Kagomai looked at Sabrina with puzzled eyes. "What the hell are you!?" the White haired boy said. "Now explain, who are you? What are both of you doing in my house?" "Excuse me.. My name is Kagomai and his name is InuYasha." Kagomai said. Sabrina shook Kagomai's hand. And Sabrina offered her hand to InuYasha but he refused Tasuki then walked down the stairs.  
"EH? What's up here.. Oh hi InuYasha!" Tasuki yelled.  
Sabrina scratched her head. "You know this guy?" She asked.  
"Yeah of course, we met a while ago." Tasuki said.  
"Yo! Girl do you have a shard!?" Inuyasha rudely asked.  
"yup." Sabrina replied as she showed him the shard. Inuyasha's eyes  
lit up.  
"Give it to me or I'm taking it by force." Inuyasha said.  
"How about no." Inu grabbed Sabrina's hand. Tasuki glared at him.  
  
"why do you have feelings for this mortal?" Inu asked.  
"I'm not mortal excuse me!" Sabrina said.  
"Yeah you are, you've got scars!" Inu said.  
"well I'm half human half angel?" Sabrina replied.  
"That's an odd combination." Inu said. Sabrina then started tugging at  
Inu's ears.  
"Hey stop that! I'm not afraid to hit you!"  
"SIT BOY!" Kagomai said.  
InuYasha's face went flying into the floor.  
Sabrina started laughing Hysterically.  
"Just give me the damn shard, I'm not leaving your house without it!"  
Inu said.  
"Yes you are." Sabrina lifted her finger and a bubble appeared around  
Inuyasha. Inu  
was then transported outside of the door and the door was locked.  
"Ah that's soo cool you are so much more powerful then Inu."  
"Oh and tell Inu his mother is doing fine." Sabrina then gave Kagomai  
a note with Inu's mother's writing inside.  
"Arigato!" Kagomai said as she ran out the door.  
  
It was Sabrina's bed time she went to bed around 11'o clock. She  
was in the bathroom she left the window open to let air in. Sabrina  
was hopping out of the bath when She saw that her necklace wasn't in  
the pile of clothes. Her clothes weren't there either. *so technically  
there was no pile of clothes*  
"INU YASHA!" Sabrina yelled. Sabrina then tracked him down and pulled  
him back with her finger.  
"Inu Yasha, stop making me use magic they are guarding me up in  
heaven! I'm not supposed to use more than one summoning spell a day!"  
Sabrina said in InuYasha's face.  
"NOW GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!" Sabrina said while she was in her  
towel. Inuyasha seemed to be staring at Sabrina's chest.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" Sabrina then took out her Whip instead of her arrow and  
hit Inu on the side with it.  
"That didn't hurt." Inu said. Sabrina kept whipping him.  
  
"Sabrina? What's going on in there."  
  
"Honey Bun! I can hold up." Sabrina said.  
" are you naked or something?" Tasuki asked.  
"You don't need to know now go back to bed!"  
"Almost!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"what the hell? InuYasha!" Tasuki then burst open the door.  
"Take off that stupid jacket and fight me like a man." Sabrina  
protested.  
"What the hell Inu what are you doing!?" Tasuki said while handing  
Sabrina his Kimono thing.  
  
"I was trying to get her piece of the shard!" Inu said.  
"Pass it over!" Kagomai said while hopping through the window.  
"how dare you leave me alone out there!" Kagomai said while gasping  
air.  
"I told you to stay behind while I handle some business." Inu said.  
"It's my business now! Give me the Shard!" Kagomai said.  
"No."  
"SIT BOY!" She said and Inu's face went crashing into the floor once  
again.  
Sabrina searched his neck and stole the necklace from him. Sabrina put  
it around her neck and kicked Inu.  
"Why Kagomai? Without this one I can't.."  
"We'll come back later and ask later, for now we'll..Yawn.go on."  
Kagomai said.  
"you can stay in the guest rooms." Sabrina offered.  
"Arigato..is it Sabrina chan?" Kagomai asked.  
"Just make sure to keep an eye on Inuyasha."  
  
"It's not like I'll try anything if that's what you think!" Inu said.  
"Yeah whatever."  
Sabrina showed Kagomai to her room and left her and Inuyasha in  
different beds.  
"Hmm what a nice person, how could she trust us.stupid human's these  
days." Inu said.  
"Well that's why there are nice people in the word, you better not try  
anything stupid while I'm sleeping." Inu smirked a bit and pulled the  
covers over him.  
Inu we  
nt to go use the bathroom in the middle of the night and stumbled  
across Tasuki and Sabrina sleeping.  
"that dog. never ever thought he'd get a family." Inu said as he went  
into the bathroom. Sabrina opened one eye.  
  
"What are you doing?" she said while getting up.  
"I wanted to use the bathroom." He said simply.  
"sure you did!" Sabrina then pointed the way. Inuyasha stopped at the  
door.  
"Did my mom..did my mom really write that?"  
"I could bring her to you if you want."  
  
"No.I don't want to see her."  
"too bad." Sabrina then flipped over the bed and snatched a piece of  
Inu's hair.  
Sabrina then cut herself slightly. She placed the blood over the piece  
of hair. Sabrina went back over to Inu and pricked him in the finger.  
  
"Wha the hell?" Sabrina then threw the piece of hair in the air and A  
gold light popped up. Tauski started to rub his eyes. Sabrina and  
Inu's eyes lit up. And there was Inu's mom.  
"She'll be gone in an hour, go talk to her somewhere else."  
  
Inu couldn't believe his eyes. He smiled at Sabrina and walked his  
mother out the door. 


End file.
